Could Be the Start of Something Special
by MidnightMoonGlow
Summary: While Alec is miserably trying to cope with the break-up, Clary and Isabelle are desperate to find him a new special someone. Meanwhile, Magnus does the same. Question is, will they be able to keep their minds away from each other as they gaze into the eyes of their new found lovers? Or are they still going to see the eyes of each other, no matter what? Might change rating later.
1. The Search for a New Beginning

**AN: I don't know why I am so obsessed with post Malec breakup stories; maybe I just like to see the two of them suffer? This either will be a super long one-shot, or a multi-chapter story. I don't know, I don't plan that far ahead. **

**THIS IS OBVIOUSLY GOING TO TO TAKE PLACE DURING CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE (SPOILER ALERT BY THE WAY), BUT I'M NOT CASSANDRA CLARE AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IN THE HELL TO DO WITH THE WHOLE HEAVENLY FIRE ISSUE. SO IT'S NOT GOING TO BE IN THIS STORY. PROBLEM SOLVED.**

**ALSO, I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHECK. I AM USING WORDPAD RIGHT NOT. IT HAS BOLD, ITALICS, AND SPACING AND THAT'S ABOUT IT. SO, IF YOU SEE AN ERROR GRAMMATICALLY OR SPELLING-WISE, JUST TELL ME AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO CORRECT MYSELF. DON'T BE RUDE ABOUT IT THOUGH, BECAUSE THAT'S JUST NECESSARY. **

It wasn't long before the entire "Team Good" as Simon called them, knew about Alec's breakup with Magnus. Alec had told Jace, Clary, and Isabelle after it happened and everyone else sort of just followed. Leave it to Izzy to be able to keep the secret that he was gay for so many years, but couldn't keep this one for more than a minute.

"Oh, they would have found out anyway!" Isabelle protested after Alec had lectured her about people not needing to know about his personal love life. "Eventually we would find some way to need Magnus and he would tell us. . . What was it?"

"That he's tired of being out pet warlock," Alec grumbled. He loved Isabelle, but she sometimes just didn't know how to make him feel better.

Now, without Alec even knowing about, Clary and Isabelle were hanging out in the kitchen, discussing his personal love life while Isabelle was "cooking".

"We need to get Alec a new date," Clary told Isabelle while she was stirring up some brown slop. She wanted so bad to ask Isabelle what it was supposed to be, but she knew she would end up just hurting her feelings.

Isabelle stopped stirring and looked at Clary. "Do you know someone?" she asked seriously.

Clary let out a small laugh. "Not anyone that's not a mundane. And that would end badly."

Isabelle nodded sadly. "It's too bad that there aren't any gay Shadowhunters out there. And those who are, would never admit to it - even if we did hook them up with someone."

"What about another Downworlder?" Clary asked.

Isabelle blinked. She opened her mouth and was about to say something when Jace walked in. "You're kidding, right?" he asked.

"Well. . ." Clary trailed off.

"Yeah because he dating a Downworlder worked out so well with everyone before," Jace muttered.

Isabelle glared and flicked the mixing spoon at Jace, causing brown slop to splatter on his shirt and face. "UGH!" Jace groaned. "It's bad enough that I have to eat it, but now I have to wear it too? Disgusting. . ."

"Hey!" Isabelle protested. "My cooking can't be that bad! Alec has been eating it for years without complaint."

"Yeah, because he doesn't want to hurt his little sister's feelings. No matter what he tells you, the fact that he was curled up on the bathroom floor for days after you tried to make sushi was no coincidence."

"What are you two fighting about?" Alec asked walking into the kitchen. Clary caught the look he gave to the brown pot and Jace's shirt.

"These two want to hook you up with a Downworlder," Jace said in a bored tone.

Alec shot a glare at Isabelle and Clary. "You want to do _what?" _

Isabelle looked at Jace like she wanted to kill him while she explained. "Alec you can't live alone forever. I mean while you were with Magnus you were a whole new person." She looked at him, and her expression softened. "I just want to see you happy again."

"You actually think that I would be able to find someone?" he asked incredulously. "Izzy, there aren't a whole lot of choices out there for me. Shadowhuntes aren't. . ." he took a breath, "aren't like me, I can't hook up with a mundane, and Downworlders usually hate Nephilim. Who would I hook up with?"

"Not _all _Downworlders hate Shadowhunters," Isabelle protested. "I'm sure we could find another glittering warlock that's as lonely as you are."

"Not to mention desperate," Jace muttered, earning another spoonful of slop in the chest.

"He's right, Izz," Alec pointed out. "Besides, I would want someone knew, not someone to just replace Magnus."

"And we will find you someone new," Clary stepped in. "And who knows? It could go really well."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. If you guys find someone who is actually lonely and," he looked at Jace, "desperate enough, to date a gay Shadowhunter, fine. I would go on a date with him." With that, he walked out of the kitchen.

Isabelle and Clary smiled at each other. "This will be fun," Clary said.

"Not to mention difficult," Jace said.

"Oh, come on!" Isabelle said to him. "Help us out?"

Jace shrugged. "I don't see why you thought I wouldn't. I miss the days Alec wasn't a depressed mess."

So that settled it. The three of them went on a date hunt for Alec.

They figured it wouldn't be easy, but as they sat at Taki's for what felt like the millionth time that week, they were starting think it was actually _impossible_.

"Maybe we could just pay someone?" Jace suggested with a sigh.

Clary stared down at her coffee. "Now I see why Alec is so on board with going out with whoever we find."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Isabelle was slapping Clary's shoulder.

"What?"

"Look!"

Clary looked were Isabelle was pointing. There sitting at a table alone was a warlock. With all the glitter in his hair, you would think he would resemble Magnus, but he really didn't. His hair was spiked up like Magnus' sometimes was, but it was dirty blonde with dark blue and bright purple streaks in it. And instead of his eyes being his demon mark, this warlock had long talons that would have been creepy if it weren't for the fact they were painted the same shocking purple that was in his hair. His eyes were a beautiful green that reminded Clary of shining, bright emeralds.

He was hot.

"We have to ask him!" Clary said. Isabelle nodded in agreement.

"Whoa!" Jace held up his hand, causing the Isabelle and Clary who were getting up, to sit back down. "Shouldn't we know more first. Like if he's. . ."

"Please," Isabelle scoffed. "He's been eyeing you out since we arrived."

"Well even straight guys can't resist the wonders of me," Jace smirked.

Clary rolled her eyes. "It's worth a shot."

Jace sighed. "Fine." He got up and the three of them headed for the table the warlock was sitting at. As they approached, he gave them a curious look and leaned back in his chair.

"What does a group of Nephilim want to do with me?" he asked curiously, in a puzzled tone.

"Are you single?" Isabelle asked, getting straight to the point.

This took the warlock by surprise. "Honey, you're very pretty, but you're not my type in two ways."

"We have a friend," Clary explained. "A _guy _friend."

"Is he a nephilim?" The warlock asked, but seemed to be much more interested.

"Well. . .Yes," Isabelle admitted. "But I assure you that he's-"

The warlock held up his hand, cutting her off. "I'm sure he's nice, funny, and smart, but I just don't feel a nephilim would make a very good partner for a downworlder. I'm not so worried about my kind as I am yours."

"It's nothing new, believe me," Isabelle assured him.

The warlock shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"All right," Clary gave in. "Thank you." She and Jace turned to walk away, but Isabelle grabbed their arms.

"_We are not giving up that easily,_" she hissed at them. She turned back to the warlock. "I have a picture of him, just take a look."

The warlock shrugged. "All right."

_He's a lot less stubborn than Magnus was, _Isabelle thought. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. "Just one second," she said, taking her wallet out from her back pocket. She opened it up and took a picture out of one of the slots. "This is only a year old." She set the picture down on the table and watched as the warlock glanced at it. Her heart lifted slightly up when a smile appeared on his face.

"Those eyes are _amazing,_" he gasped. "They stand out beautifully against his dark hair!"

"So you'll give him a shot?" Isabelle asked hopefully.

The warlock sighed and pushed the picture back towards Isabelle who tucked it back into her wallet. "Look, I don't doubt that he is a nice guy, but I just got over a nasty break-up with my previous boyfriend. I thought he was my everything, but I messed up and now I am paying the consequences."

"What a coincidence," Jace stepped in. "Alec is going through the exact same thing."

"Alec?" The warlock asked. "The name fits him."

"Look he really needs a new somebody in his life," Isabelle said. "The _right _somebody."

"He's lonely," Clary told him. "We're looking for someone who can lift him up again, and you seem like such a nice guy."

The warlock held up his hand, silencing them again. "Not only do I understand, but I can relate. I'll give Alec. . ."

"Lightwood," Isabelle said quickly. "Alec Lightwood."

"I'll give Alec Lightwood a shot," he finished with a smile. "Because believe me, I need to find the right somebody too."

"You won't be disappointed," Isabelle assured him.

"He's really great once you get to know him," Clary promised.

"What's your name?" Isabelle asked. "And how can we get in contact with you?"

"Do you have paper?" he asked.

"No, only a pen."

"May I borrow it?" he asked, and she nodded. "Hold out your hand please," he said. Once she did so, he began writting on it. When he was finished, he clicked the pen and handed it back to Isabelle. "There's the information you asked for."

Isabelle looked down at her hand. The name Demarkus was written across it and under it was in address and phone number.

"Does tonight work for Alec?" Demarkus asked.

Isabelle nodded. And if it didn't, she would make it so it did.

"Great!" Demarkus cried enthusiastically. "I really look forward to meeting him. Have him stop by at whatever time works best. I'm not doing anything tonight." With one last farewell, Demarkus got up from the table and left the three of them.

"Wait until Alec hears about this!" Isabelle exclaimed happily. "He will be thrilled."

"Will he?" Jace asked her. "The only reason he agreed to this was because he didn't actually expect anyone to be willing to date him."

Isabelle scoffed. "Stop looking on the negative side of everything, Jace. Of course he'll appreciate this." But as the three of them left Taki's, she couldn't help but wonder whether or not Jace was right. There was a huge chance that Alec wasn't ready for this.

She knew that they would just have to wait and find out.

**Whoops! Kind of made it into a multi-chapter. Prolly' shouldn't have done that, because I have a hard time finishing these, but I will certainly do my best. **


	2. Dinner and a Movie

**AN: Second chapter is right here! I have no idea how many chapters there are going to be just to let you know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. If I did, it wouldn't be nearly as good as it is because I don't think anyone could write it better than the amazing Cassandra Clare. **

**Also, please remember I don't have spell-check, and I might miss an error in doc manager. Just let me know if you find an error and I will fix it. :)**

"He seems really nice," Isabelle insisted after receiving a skeptical look from her brother. They had just arrived back at the Institute to tell Alec about Demarkus the warlock. While his sister told the story, Alec hadn't said anything but just kept giving Isabelle unsure looks, making her feel nervous and guilty.

"Look, Isabelle-" Alec began, but his sister cut him off.

"Sorry, Alec but you agreed to go out with whoever we found, and we found Demarkus."

Alec gave her another look. This time it wasn't a look of uncertainty, but a look of misery. "I didn't think you would actually find someone! And on another note, what kind of name is _Demarkus_? Is that really his name? Because when you said it, I thought you were choking."

"Don't be rude!" Isabelle told her brother. "And what kind of name is Magnus?"

Alec looked down. "I like the name Magnus," he mumbled.

Isabelle sighed with exasperation. "You're impossible."

Alec looked up at her. "I am not," he protested. "I just don't want to date some guy who's name sounds like a dog vomiting."

"That doesn't even make sense. Besides, his name is not the point. The point is, you agreed to give anyone we found a shot, we found Demarkus, and you're going over to his place tonight."

"What?" he stood up and crossed his arms. "Isabelle-"

"It's already been arranged."

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

Alec sighed and threw up his arms. "Fine! I'll give _Demarkus _a chance. By the angel, Isabelle, when did you get so stubborn?"

She smiled. "You know I always have been." She showed her brother her hand. "That's his address," she explained. "You leave at six."

"You can't go like that!" Isabelle protested when she saw her brother come down the stairs. It was nearly time for Alec to leave. She had called Demarkus, informing him that her brother would show up around 6:30.

Alec looked down at his plain black t-shirt, and black jeans. "What? You asked me to change, so I did."

Isabelle scoffed. "When I said that, I meant change into something _nice._"

"Sorry, Isabelle. If Demarkus doesn't like who I am, I could always just leave."

Isabelle shook her head. "You're the most frustrating thing on this planet."

"No, Jace is."

Isabelle thought about it. "Fine, second most frustrating thing on this planet." She walked up to her brother and gave him a hug. "It's six, you should probably get out of here."

Alec nodded and put his arms around his sister. "I know," he whispered. The two siblings pulled away and Alec looked into his sister's eyes. "I know I haven't been showing it, but what you, Clary and Jace have been doing really means a lot to me. I know you're trying to help, and I promise I will do my best to get along with Demarkus."

Isabelle pulled Alec into another hug. "I just want you to be happy," she whispered.

"I will be," he promised. The two pulled away once more. "Eventually."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "Now go show Demarkus whatever charm you have in you."

Alec gave his sister a nod, and headed for the door.

It didn't take him long to arrive at Demarkus' apartment. It was within walking distance from the Institute, a convenience Alec enjoyed with Magnus' place as well. He stood at the door, feeling quite nervous for the first time since he left. He raised his hand and brought it to the door. After a few beats, he rapped on the door softly.

The door swung open instantly, taking Alec off guard. In the doorway stood a warlock who must have been Demarkus. Even though he had seen plenty of warlocks other than Magnus, it surprised him to see normal, emerald eyes staring at him.

"Alexander Lightwood?" Demarkus clarified. Alec wasn't sure why he needed to, though since Isabelle told him she had shown Demarkus a picture of him.

"Yeah," Alec said in a small voice. "But please, call me Alec." Other than his parents, Magnus had been the only one to actually call him Alexander and to hear it from another warlock who he was going to possibly start dating was. . . painful.

"Sorry!" Demarkus said instantly. "Your sister told me that." He made a gesture toward the inside of his house, allowing Alec to get a glimpse of purple talons. "Please come on in, Alec."

Alec nodded and stepped inside the appartment. He heard Demarkus shut the door behind him. He turned around only to see Demarkus smiling at him, clearly unsure of what to say. _Much more shy than Magnus was, _Alec thought, only to irritate himself. _No! You are not going to start comparing Demarkus with Magnus. They are two separate people; get that through your head! _

"I made dinner," Demarkus told him, gesturing to a couch in the living room and Alec sat down. "If you say it tastes a little store-bought, I'll just tell you you're going crazy."

Alec surprised himself by laughing. "I suffer through my sister's cooking, I can guarintee that no matter what I eat, it can't be more disgusting than what she feeds me."

"We'll have to test that someday," Demarkus said, laughing. "Maybe your sister and I can have a cook-off. Whoever kills someone first wins."

Alec laughed again. "She's giving me food poisoning more times than I can count." Demarkus laughed, and Alec - with much self-loathing - noticed he seemed much more casual than Magnus always was. It made him wonder. . . "How old are you?" Alec asked. "If you don't mind-"

Demarkus waved his hand. "Oh, I don't mind at all. I just turned 108 last week."

_Wow, he _is _young,_ Alec thought. _Well for a warlock anyway. _Alec was going to say something else, but Demarkus had a look on his face that changed what he was going to say. "Is that a bad thing?" Alec found himself asking. "You didn't look to happy about it."

"My last boyfriend broke up with me on my birthday," Demarkus explained softly. He shook his head and looked irritated. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk about my previous boyfriend while I'm on a date."

"It's all right," Alec assured him. "Honestly, I don't mind. It sometimes feels good to just talk about it." Of course he wouldn't know. He refused to talk about his break-up with Magnus with anyone.

"He was an ass anyway," Demarkus explained. "He never treated me like I actually meant something to him." He sighed sadly. "But still. . . it tore me up when he broke up with me. He had said the previous day he was going to take me out for my birthday, so I was waiting for him to call all afternoon. The call finally came, but instead of telling me he was going to come pick me up, he just simply said 'it's over, 'Markus,' and hung up."

"That's awful," Alec said softly, as Demarkus sat down next to him on the couch. "I'm so sorry. Breaking up over the phone is bad enough, but the fact that it came without warning on your _birthday_? I can't even imagine how that must have made you feel."

"What about you?" Demarkus asked. "If you don't mind, I would like to hear your story. It must be a big one, I mean I heard you were dating Magnus Bane- the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"I was," Alec said softly. "But to be honest, it's not much of a story." He drew in a breath. "I made a mistake. A dumb, cruel mistake. Magnus found out about it and told me he never wanted to see me or my friends again."

"What was the mistake?"

Alec shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He wasn't ready to tell Demarkus-a warlock, that he actually thought about shortening the life of another warlock.

Demarkus shrugged. "That's all right, I understand." He got up from the couch. "I don't know about you, but I am starved. Make yourself comfortable while I grab dinner."

"Shouldn't I head to the kitchen?" Alec asked.

Demarkus shook his head. "Actually eating at a kitchen table is way to classy for me. I was thinking dinner and a movie is the perfect first date. Go ahead and chose whatever movie you want to watch from the shelf

Alec nodded even though Demarkus couldn't see it from the kitchen and headed for the shelf. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the collection Demarkus had. The shelf was taller than him, and every row was filled. He didn't even know where to start looking.

Demarkus came in the room with two bowls and set them on the table. "spaghetti," he explained before Alec could even ask. "I hope you like it?"

Alec nodded. spaghetti has actually always been one of his favorites since he was little.

"Oh, good!" Demarkus said. "spaghetti has always been one of my favorites since I was little."

Alec looked at him in surprise. "That's weird, I was just. . ." he trailed off. "Never mind."

Demarkus shrugged. "So, find anything interesting?"

Alec shrugged. "You have tons of movies."

Demarkus laughed. "Yeah, I really have nothing better to do than to sit at home all day." He headed over to the shelf and stood next to him. Alec noticed that unlike Magnus, Demarkus wasn't all that tall. He was still taller than Alec, however, but that was sort of to be expected since Alec wasn't necessarily known for his height. But while Magnus' extreme height was quite noticable, Demarkus' really wasn't.

"I see. . ." Alec said. "You go ahead and chose, Demarkus. I end up enjoying practically any movie anyone puts in."

Demarkus shrugged and pulled out _The Blind Side_ with Sandra Bullock. He actually loved the movie because no only was it inspirational and beautiful, but as a Shadowhunter, he learned plenty of mundane ways from it.

"I love that movie," Alec admitted.

"One of my favorites," Demarkus said with a smile. "I'll do my best not to sob on your shoulder."

"I wouldn't mind," Alec found himself confessing. "Besides, I might end up on your shoulder to be one-hundred-percent honest with you." Alec was surprised by how easily he could open up to Demarkus.

Demarkus put the movie inside the DVD player and the two sat beside each other on the couch, keeping at least three inches of space between one another, neither of the two wanting to come off too strong.

"This is really good spaghetti," Alec told him. "You are a great cook."

Demarkus laughed. "Oh, I certainly do my best."

"In all seriousness, where did you get it?"

Demarkus shrugged. "It comes pre-made at the store across from Taki's. I went there once, using glamour of course, to get away from the place." He looked down. "To be honest, it just reminded me too much of Jakobe."**((I never do this, but I need to let you guys know that it's pronounced like Ja-Co-Be, the 'e' not being silent. Sorry, but I suck at warlock names.))**

"Jakobe your ex?" Alec asked.

Demarkus nodded. "Yeah, we met at Taki's and would always go there for our dates. What about you and Magnus Bane?"

For some reason, it was weird to hear him always use Magnus' first and last name, but it was understandable. He sometimes forgot just how important Magnus was to the entire shadow world of Brooklyn. "Oh, Magnus and I always kept it simple; I would just usually go to his place."

Demarkus looked at him in surprise. "I am so sorry!" he apologized. "I didn't think about that. If this bothers you, we could always-"

Alec shook his head and smiled. "It doesn't bother me at all, Demarkus." Demarkus smiled and the two of them continued to watch the movie.

When Alec told Demarkus that he could possibly end up on his shoulder crying, he was actually half kidding. But when Demarkus warned Alec, he apparently wasn't. Tears were falling from the warlock's eyes the minute Michael told Sandra Bullock that he "stopped" the airbag and revealed his bloody arm.

Alec looked at Demarkus in surprise. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Demarkus nodded. "I am so sorry," he said, wiping his eyes. "I am such a mess."

Alec shook his head. "There's really no need to be sorry," he assured him gently. He got up and grabbed a box of tissues that had been placed on top of the movie shelf. _Convenient,_ he couldn't help but think.

Alec walked back over and handed Demarkus a tissue, and set the box down on the table in front of them. When he sat back down, he did so directly next to Demarkus, leaving no space in between them. "Is this all right?" Alec asked, feeling awkward and unsure. While he was dating Magnus, he was never the one who made the first move.

Demarkus smiled through his tears. "Perfect," he whispered. The two of them stared at each other for a moment and Alec took in the beauty of Demarkus' green-eyes. They really were like two emeralds glowing in the sunlight the way they sparkled. . .

Demarkus leaned in, and Alec felt himself do the same. He closed his eyes and kept leaning forward until Demarkus' lips brushed up against his own. A shiver ran down Alec's spine even though their kiss was fiercely hot. It reminded him of his first kiss that he shared with a cat-eyed warlock. . .

_Magnus._

Alec felt his eyes jerk open and he quickly pulled away from Demarkus, finally letting out a breath that he didn't even notice he was holding in.

"I'm sorry!" Demarkus cried, putting his head in his hands and leaning forward. Alec wasn't sure why the warlock was apologizing since he himself was just as into the kiss. "I shouldn't have been so forward."

"I should go," Alec blurted before he could stop himself. In all honesty, he wasn't sure that he actually wanted to leave, but the kiss had just reminded him so much of his time with Magnus and it was so painful.

Demarkus nodded, but didn't look up. "I understand." _By the Angel, this guy is nice!_

Alec put a hand on Demarkus' shoulder. "I had a great time tonight," he said, and it was the truth. It would have been better however had he been able to keep his mind away from his ex-boyfriend.

"I did too," Demarkus said, finally looking up. "Maybe we can try this again some other time?"

Alec nodded. "I would really like that."

Demarkus laughed. "Your appearance gives you a different demeanor than what you really have. You really are such a nice guy, Alec."

Alec smiled. He almost told Demarkus that he hadn't always been this way and that it was really Magnus who brought out the nice side in him, but he felt that would probably put out any sparks that could have been flying through the air at that moment. Instead, he replied, "I'll call."

"I look forward to it."

Alec got up off the couch and headed for the door, his first kiss with Magnus still fresh in his mind.

**And there's chapter two! Please let me know what you think of this so I can know for sure if there are people who are actually enjoying it. I'm having fun writing this story which is all that really matters I suppose, but I still love to know when people are enjoying what comes out of my mind. I'll probably have some Magnus in the next chapter for a bit. :D**


	3. It's My Party and I'll Cry if I Want To

**AN: I was surprised to see that I am getting a great deal of followers and favorites. It means so much to me, so thanks to everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series. Demarkus is mine though ;) **

**Also, thanks to my amazing reviewers! **

**NeverTickleASleepingDragon555: I am so glad that you're enjoying this so far! His chapter three for ya'! **

**you-and-I-we-have-the-stars: You, ma'am, have amazing ideas! One of the ones you mentioned is actually true, though I won't say which one. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Alec headed up to his room, hoping that it was late enough for everyone to be sleeping.

"Alec!" a female voice voice called from behind him, telling him that he had no such luck.

Alec turned and saw his sister running towards him as fast as she could in three-inch heels. He honestly believed that he would never fully understood why she always insisted on wearing such shoes just while walking around the Institute. "Isabelle," he greeted. "What do you want?"

She stood in front of him and smiled. "What do you think I want? I want to know how it went with Demarkus."

The kiss flashed through Alec's mind and he lifted his head slightly, closing his eyes as if that could block the image from his mind. Once again, no such luck.

"Alec?" Isabelle asked, her voice sounded sympathetic. "I guess it didn't go too well." He heard his sister sigh sadly. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have forced you to go on another date so soon."

Alec opened his eyes and lowered his head. "Izzy, Demarkus and I. . . We uh. . .We kissed," he finished, feeling his entire body heat up. _I must be so red,_" he thought with embarrassment.

Isabelle smiled and laughed. "My brother, Alexander Lightwood, actually _kissed _on the _first date_?" She patted him on the shoulder. "Well done, Brother. You make your little sister proud. Now tell me, how did Demarkus react?"

"Well. . .We both kind of went for it, it wasn't just me," he explained, causing Isabelle's smile to grow wider.

"And what did you do after?" Isabelle demanded, bumping her shoulder playfully against his chest. "Cuddled? Something else. . ."

"I ran."

Isabelle's smile faded and she backed away slightly before lowering her head into her hand. "Oh, Alec. . ."

"I didn't do it unannounced," he informed his sister. "I told him I had to leave."

"Right after you kissed him?" She raised her head. "Alec, your really don't know anything about dating, do you?" He shook his head and she continued. "Alec, I speak from experience when I say that it hurts when a guy walks out right after the first kiss. Demarkus is probably sitting down right now, wondering if he's that bad of a kisser!"

"He actually was pretty good," Alec said before he could stop himself. Isabelle raised her eyebrows and he shook his head. "That's not the point."

"And what exactly is the point? That you might have just broken a really nice guy's heart?"

Alec looked at his sister. "I can't believe you don't understand, Isabelle. You have no idea how hard it is to look up at another warlock's face. I couldn't look into his eyes without seeing Magnus'. I don't care if his eyes are normal and green. Not to mention the kiss. . . " he trailed and cleared his throat, looking away from Isabelle. "The kiss was just like the first one I had with Magnus."

Isabelle opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. "Never mind, I am beyond done with this conversation, Isabelle. But maybe you should put yourself in someone else's shoes for once before jumping to conclusions. You know what the best thing about Demarkus was?" Isabelle just looked at him, clearly upset at what he had just said, so he continued without a response. "The best thing about Demarkus was that he saw me as a whole new person. Even Magnus, as of right now, looks at me like I'm the world's biggest, selfish, jerk. And until I met Demarkus. . . I believed him." Without another word or glance at his sister, Alec stalked off, locking himself in his bedroom.

Other than Magnus' arms, his room had always been the only place he allowed himself to just cry freely. Now that Magnus was gone, his room was all he had. He sat on his bed and brought a pillow up to his face.

Only then, did he allow the tears to fall.

* * *

Even though he loved to party and was currently throwing a big one for Downworlders, Magnus Bane did not feel like a fun mood today. In fact, he hadn't been in the party mood since his break-up with a black-haired, blue-eyed, Shadowhunter that always seemed to lift him up when he most needed it.

He tried to tell himself countless times that what Alec had done was unforgivable and that he needed to move on away from him. But as he stood alone, leaning against his counter, watching so many downworlders have the time of their lives, he wasn't so sure that he could go on any longer.

_Why is one Nephilim effecting me? I've been with countless lovers, male and female, and yet here I am drowning in my own misery. _He hated himself for it, too. Breaking it off with Alec had been a choice.

"I heard the great Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn was a fun guy," a warlock said, coming to stand beside him.

"Have you never heard of the saying 'it's my party and I'll cry if I want to'?" Magnus asked, not bothering to look at the guy.

"Of course I have, but I just never expected to see Magnus Bane like this," the warlock told him.

Magnus looked at him irritably. He hated the fact that everyone referred to him as "Magnus Bane" as if that's all he is. Magnus Bane was the High Warlock of Brooklyn; Magnus wasn't just a warlock. Magnus was a non-mundane _person. _He felt emotions, _had a life. _

The warlock didn't seem to understand why Magnus was a little agitated, but then again, no one ever really understood him.

_That's not true. . . _a thought echoed through his mind, and he angrily brought his hand up to his head as if the pressure could silence the haunting thought.

"Are you all right?" The warlock asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Magnus looked up at him again, the dark eyes of the warlock were on him curiously and for the first time since his break-up with Alec, someone was looking at him like he was more than the High Warlock.

"I'm fine," Magnus muttered under his breath.

"Are you sure a party is even a good idea for you right now?" the warlock asked him.

Of course it wasn't. Magnus wasn't even sure why he had thrown it to begin with. Taking Alec off his mind clearly wasn't going to happen any time soon. "Of course it is," Magnus said, lifting his head entirely, doing his best to sound like his usual, cheerful self.

"You say that, but your expression tells me something entirely different."

Magnus looked at him in surprise. This guy really does get it. . . "I'm getting over a break-up," he said simply. "I guess even a party couldn't take my mind off of my ex-boyfriend."

"That's too bad," the warlock said. "What fool would break-up with you?"

Magnus felt himself let out a small, sad laugh. "I broke up with _him,_" he corrected. "It was my mistake, and I regret it."

"How about I take your mind off of it?" the warlock whispered in his ear, leaning in very closely. "We could get out of here."

Magnus didn't like to play around just for the sake of doing so, no matter what Alec used to suspect. But he wasn't in his right mind at the current moment and he felt himself smile slightly. "What's your name?" he asked the warlock.

The warlock backed away, put still kept a grip on Magnus' shoulders. "Jakobe."

**I know that's short, but that's all I have for you guys today. I might post another one later on tonight but it will be **_**late. **_**Or very, very, **_**very **_**early. Probably will get posted around two o' clock AM. Those that are smart - unlike me - will be sleeping and more than likely won't see it until tomorrow morning at a reasonable hour. **


	4. Maybe He'll Wait

**AN: I am so sorry that this took so long to finally get up! I would love to say that I was super busy with work and a life, but in reality I just joined a few amazing new fandoms and couldn't step away from them. Whoops! **

**STORY WILL GO UP TO T RATING DUE TO THIS CHAPTER. IT'S NOT BAD, BUT NOT REALLY K+ EITHER.**

Magnus couldn't pull away from Jakobe as the two of them entered the hotel room while enjoying each other's fiery, hot lips. Kicking the door shut with his foot, Magnus led the other warlock onto the couch since it was closer than the bed was.

During the heat of the moment, Magnus couldn't help but feel repentant over what he was doing. He had never been the type of guy to have sex with who or whatever he could get his hands over. However, Jakobe had been exceedingly intriguing and while he was telling himself no, the dark eyes of the warlock seemed to lure him in.

They took each other's jackets off, not breaking apart from their make-out session. The two were panting hard from going at since they were alone in the elevator. It was sudden too; one minute the two were at opposite corners of the elevator, and the next they had their tongues in each other's mouths.

Jakobe moaned and began to pull open Magnus' shirt, leaving him bare-chested. Magnus rubbed his hands through Jackobe's dark hair as his tongue was rubbing up against his.

"You are a _phenomenal _kisser Magnus," Jakobe moaned. "I want you so badly, I just can't stand it."

Magnus wanted him too. Ever since his break-up with Alec, he had been. . . Well. . . In the need of some _satisfaction._ The very thought of his blue-eyed Shadowhunter nearly ruined his moment with Jakobe, so he pushed those blue eyes away from his mind.

"I've been told," Magnus whispered back seductively, making sure to sound cool and collective. He pulled apart from Jakobe for a brief moment and already loathed the absence of his lips. However, he pushed through as he took off the t-shirt of the other warlock. When that was done, he quickly finished taking off his already open shirt and went back to putting his tongue in Jakobe's mouth.

Jakobe reached Magnus' belt and he felt himself cringe just for a moment before composing himself. This is who he used to be. He used to be the type of guy that was willing to have sex with who or whatever he could get his hands on. But once he met Alec. . .

He pulled away from Jakobe.

Jakobe looked up at him in shock. "Wha-"

"I can't do this, Jakobe," Magnus whispered, standing up from the couch.

"What do you mean?" the other warlock asked. Even though he was laying down, Magnus could see a flash of his demon mark which was a black, pointed tail. It was flicking back-and-forth irritably. Magnus remembered him mentioning that like a cat, his tail twitched depending on his mood.

"_This_, Jakobe." He took a few steps backward, keeping an even greater distance between him and those luring, dark eyes. "You seem like a great guy, and I appreciate you keeping me company, but I cannot do this right now." He headed for the door, not even bothering to grab his shirt. He opened it, but stopped and faced Jakobe one last time. "I'll pay you back for the hotel room."

And with that, he left Jakobe laying shirtless on the couch.

* * *

Alec hated himself for snapping at his little sister like that. He knew she meant well, but she also just didn't seem to get it. Isabelle has been with too many boys to count while Alec had been with just Magnus.

And that's all he ever needed.

He thought about calling Demarkus and apologizing. He knew Isabelle was right when she told him bailing like that was brusque and cruel. Not in those words of course. . .

That was last night, though and he expected Isabelle to knock at his door in the middle of the night to complain that she couldn't sleep because she felt guilty about their argument and wanted to make up. It's what she always did. So when Alec woke up the next morning having slept through the entire night, interruption free, he was astonished.

He headed down stairs to the kitchen where Jace and Clary were already sitting, looking mournful. He knew it was because Isabelle was in the kitchen as well, making whatever she called "breakfast". He hesitated at the entrance of the room, unsure of what to say to his sister.

"I don't know why you always insist on killing us when there are other options," Jace complained. "You always act as though we will all starve if you don't cook."

Isabelle kept stirring whatever food was sending off the nauseating aroma. "I told you, Jace, I need practice."

"Simon is just lucky he doesn't eat."

Isabelle turned and glared at Jace. "I am tired of your constant" she stopped when her eyes fell on Alec. He felt her gaze burning into him and he felt the sudden urge to turn his head. It was embarrassing, and he would never admit it out-loud, but his little sister could be absolutely _terrifying _when she wanted to be.

And she wanted to be.

"Alec," she greeted, turning back to the pot. He waited for her to say something else, but when she didn't, he sighed and cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night," he told her, meaning every word of it. Unfortunately, Isabelle really liked to hold a grudge.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," she corrected.

"Yes I know that but-"

"Did you call him?" Isabelle demanded, dropping her spoon into the pan, and turning to face him completely.

"Well no. . ."

Isabelle shook her head furiously. "Don't tell me you're too proud."

Alec could feel himself become irritated as well, but he made sure to keep calm. _She's just trying to help. She's just trying to help. _"That's not it at all, Isabelle. I just don't know how to tell him."

"That you're sorry?"

"And that I want to break-up with him." He heard Clary gasp behind him, but he chose to ignore this. "I'm not ready, Izzy. I can admit that. I shouldn't have jumped into this so rapidly. Everyone gets over a relationship at their own pace, and I'm sorry if mine is too slow for you."

Isabelle's gaze dropped to the floor. "I just wanted to help."

Alec felt his expression soften and he walked over to his little sister. "I know," he whispered. He pulled her into a hug and she eagerly wrapped her arms around him. "But I need to do this on my own for a while. I need to wait until Demarkus' green eyes don't turn into the eyes of a cat. Because it's just too painful right now." 

* * *

Isabelle pulled away from her brother, looking at Jace and Clary. She was well aware these confessions were difficult for her brother to admit to and she knew he probably didn't appreciate the audience.

Luckily, the two seemed to get the hint, and got up from the table. "You don't have to tell me twice," Jace blurted. "I felt as though I were about to get sick. It really does smell horrible in here."

Isabelle quickly reached for the spoon in the pan but when she turned around, Jace was already out the door, leaving Clary alone in the doorway. "I'll hold him back next time," she promised Isabelle, leaving the room after her boyfriend.

Isabelle put the spoon back down, disappointed that she didn't get to throw her _eggs _at Jace. Yes, people, these were eggs!

"Are you okay?" she asked her older brother, her voice gentle and sincere.

He looked at her, and to her surprise, his lips formed a tight line and he shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but a strangled sob escaped instead.

"Oh, Alec. . ." she quickly pulled her brother into her embrace, not caring that he would more than likely just push her away, but she was even more shocked when he didn't. He wrapped his own arms around his little sister and sobbed into her shoulder.

Seeing Alec cry was horrible. He didn't cry often - at least not in front of anyone. So when he did, it was like getting your heart ripped in half. She had no idea he was hurting so badly otherwise she wouldn't have been so critical last night.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, unsure of what to do. She rubbed her brother's back, doing her best to comfort him.

"I don't know what to do," he sobbed. "I-I actually really like Demarkus."

"He said he's getting over a break-up too. Maybe he'll understand? Maybe he'll wait?"

Alec kept sobbing. "I don't want to ask him. It's selfish of me to expect him to wait for me to get over my ex."

Isabelle was about to reply when she heard footsteps come toward the kitchen. She and Alec looked up to see Jace standing there awkwardly.

"Oh. . .uh. . ." he stammered. He headed to the table and picked up a wallet from the spot he was sitting it. "Clary and I need this to get some real food." Even though he had the wallet, instead of leaving, he stayed standing, staring at the two siblings. "Are you all right?"

Alec turned away and Isabelle felt embarrassed for him. "Jace!" she hissed at the blonde. "Really?"

"I have a right to make sure my _Parabatai _is all right," he pointed out to Isabelle. He turned to Alec. "Are you?"

"I'm fine," Alec mumbled and Isabelle was glad that he wasn't still sobbing. "You really don't need to worry."

"Uh-huh," Jace scoffed. "Every time someone you say that, you give us a reason to worry." He approached Alec and put a hand on his _Parabatai's _shoulder. Isabelle had half a mind to tell him to leave Alec alone, but her brother didn't seem to mind. "You know I will always be here for my brother, right?"

Alec nodded, clearly unsure of what to say.

Jace narrowed his eyes. "Just checking." And with that, he left the kitchen.

* * *

Alec watched Jace leave, slightly embarrassed about the situation, but also feeling guilty. Of course he could trust Jace with anything and he hoped that Jace didn't doubt that.

"Are you all right?" Isabelle asked, snapping him away from his thoughts.

He nodded and sighed. "I'll be all right." He started to head out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Isabelle called after him.

Without turning around he replied, "I'm going to call Demarkus to clear things up a bit."

"Don't you want breakfast?"

He pretended not to hear her.

He headed up to his room to make the call to give himself a little bit of privacy. It's not that he didn't trust Isabelle, but he didn't entirely doubt that she would eavesdrop.

He pulled out his cell phone, glad that Demarkus' number was still in the call history since he had yet to save it and had too much on his mind to remember it.

He stared at the number, not wanting to press enter. How could he? What would he even say? Without even thinking about it, he pressed enter and heard the phone ring.

_Oh, by the Angel, what am I going to do? _

Isabelle's voice echoed in his mind telling him, "maybe he'll wait?"

_Maybe he'll wait._

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the phone answered.

Alec cleared his throat. "Hey, it's me, Alec." He sighed. "Can we talk?"

**Ohhhh Noooooo! Well here ya' go! Sorry it took so long, guys! But at least there was a little bit of honesty as to why it took me over a week to write it. As said before: whoops! And I know it is also a little short, so I apologize for that as well. I planned on making this a longer chapter due to it being so late, but I guess it didn't happen like that, did it? Oh, and line breaks mean a new point-of-view if you didn't already figure that out. **


	5. Not an Alley Cat

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Here are some thanks to reviewers from the last couple of chapters. **

**NeverTickleASleepingDragon555: Thanks! I am glad you like chapter three. Hope you like four and five!**

**Monica: Glad you were excited for the big meeting between Alec and Demarkus. Thanks for a wonderful review! **

**you-and-I-we-have-the-stars: I love your ideas and I'm glad you're really getting into this story! **

**Aggie: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the next chapters! **

**Monica: I guess you'll have to wait and see ;)**

**HappyEnchilada: Of course I will! **

**HERE WE GO!**

Alec bit his lip, unsure of how to begin. Demarkus was on the other line of the phone, waiting to hear what he had to say. Unfortunately, Alec couldn't seem to get his thoughts to form on his lips.

"Alec?" Demarkus' patient voice called from the other line.

"I just wanted to apologize," Alec explained. "Bailing like that. . ." he took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have done something so hurtful on our first date."

Alec could hear the reassuring smile in Demarkus' voice when he spoke. "Alec, it really isn't that big of a deal. I completely understand your reasoning behind it."

Alec felt himself sigh with relief. "I just wanted to make sure that I didn't hurt you. You really are such a nice guy, Demarkus. I-I didn't know I would be able to feel that way again." Alec didn't even remember those words go through his mind. Even so, he knew they were true.

"That's the sweetest thing any guy has ever said to me!" Demarkus exclaimed. "I know what you mean, too."

Suddenly, the other reason why he called Demarkus crossed his mind. He planned on breaking-up with the warlock because he felt like he couldn't do this anymore, but now. . .

"Is that all you need?" Demarkus asked curiously.

Alec bit his lip. "Do you want to try us again?"

He could hear the laughter in Demarkus' voice when he replied.

"I didn't even know we stopped."

* * *

Alec headed back downstairs, surprised to see Isabelle still in the kitchen. Instead of cooking, however, she was at the table, texting who Alec guessed was Simon.

"Izzy," Alec greeted.

"Oh, hey," she said absent-minded, not even looking up from her cell.

"I talked to Demarkus," he told her.

This got his sister's attention. She put the phone down, mid-text and looked at her brother. "And?"

"And what?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Did you break up with him?"

Alec shook his head and looked to the floor. "I couldn't. He was so understanding and sweet. . ." he trailed off, meeting his sister's eyes. "So instead I asked him if he could give me another chance."

Isabelle smiled. "And?"

Alec smiled back and nodded. That's all Isabelle needed, because her smile became wider and she hugged her brother. "Oh, thank the angels!"

Alec pulled away from his sister. "I'm going to head over there and talk to him."

"By 'talk' you mean make-out, right?"

"That's none of your business, Izzy."

"So that's a yes?"

Alec smiled. "If I'm lucky."

* * *

Magnus sat in his apartment, glad his party guests had left, and glad to be alone. He's had parties go on for days, but after he left, his guests must haven't had seen the point of sticking around.

He sat on his couch, not thinking about Jakobe, but thinking about his former lover, Alec. He missed those blue-eyes terribly and wanted nothing more than to look into them one last time.

"Why can't I get over him?" Magnus demanded out loud. "How many lovers have I had in this life? Over eight-hundred years worth!" He took in a shaky breath and put his head in his hands.

_I will live my life, regretting what I've done. _

* * *

Isabelle was texting Simon when Clary and Jace walked through the doors of the Institute. Hand-in-hand, the couple approached her.

"Where's Alec?" Clary asked.

Isabelle put her phone in her bra since her skirt didn't have pockets. "Went to go see Demarkus."

Clary smiled. "So the two of them are okay?"

Isabelle nodded. "That's what Alec said."

"And he's all right?" Jace quickly asked. Isabelle could tell that her adoptive brother was trying to hide how concerned he truly was.

Isabelle nodded again, taking her phone out of her pocket after feeling it vibrate. "He should be back around nine-ish."

"You shouldn't have allowed him to go alone," Jace told her.

Isabelle lowered her phone in confusion. "What? Why? You seem to forget that he's older than all of us."

"There's been a great deal of demon activity," Jace explained. "Call him to make sure he's all right."

Isabelle rolled her eyes but headed for his name on her contact list anyway. "Honestly, Jace, I think you're being paranoid." She put the phone up to her ear and listened for her brother's voice on the other end but it didn't come.

"He's not answering," she said, lowering her phone again.

"We should go look for him," Jace told her.

"If he's with Demarkus, he's not going to answer his phone," Isabelle pointed out. "He might be in the middle of. . . something."

"I'm going to head over there," Jace said. "You two are welcome to come." With that, he left the room and headed for the Institute door, leaving Isabelle and Clary alone.

"When did he become the paranoid one?" Isabelle asked Clary.

She shrugged. "He's been really worried about Alec lately." A smile spread across her face. "I think it's sweet."

Isabelle scoffed. "We should probably go after him before he begins to go look for trouble."

* * *

Alec was just a few blocks away from Demarkus' house when he heard a crash come from the alley just a few feet from behind him. He stopped for a second, listening again for the sound. When nothing was heard, he assumed it was just an alley cat, looking for food in the dumpster. He continued to walk, but only took a couple of steps when another crash was heard, this one much louder than the previous.

It probably was just a cat, but as a Shadowhunter, he needed to be prepared for the worst. He drew out a Seraph blade from his boot and slowly made his way to the alley, grateful that mundanes couldn't see him.

He was drawing closer to the alley, he raised his Seraph blade and took a step inside. . .

Nothing. There didn't even seem to be a cat in the alley. Thinking he was going crazy, Alec put his Seraph blade back into his boot and made his way out of the alley when he heard another noise. This particular noise though wasn't a crash like he had heard earlier, it was a deadly, low hiss coming from above him. He looked up and on the upper, right side of the alley wall was one of the most hideous demon he had ever seen.

He was frozen for only a brief second before he started to take action. He reached for the blade in his boot, but it was too late; the demon had already sprung down on him, knocking him to the ground. His head came into contact with the pavement and his vision blurred. He heard his phone begin to ring from inside his pocket and he wished he could answer and ask for help.

He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one. The demon was above him, brown saliva pouring from it's wide mouth that was filled with rows of sharp teeth. He tried to push it off of him, but the the demon was clearly stronger. He felt a sharp, stinging pain in his shoulder neck and he knew the demon had pierced him with his claws.

His vision began to fade into a deep black and he he knew that this was going to be the end. As darkness enveloped him, he saw himself looking into the cat-eyes of Magnus Bane, the two leaning in to each other and beginning to kiss passionately.

Then he was out.

**That was horrible, I know. I just was so stuck on this chapter. I had no ideas for it at all. I now have the story planned out though and I know how I want to end it! :) Thanks for reading and I hope to see you next chapter. **


	6. Thank the Angels for Parabatai

**AN: You guys have no idea how sorry I am that it took me so long to update this. I was too busy stressing about finals and I'm also on the speech and drama team. Fortunately, both are done for and I will be back to having nothing to do with my life other than writing fics! So here we go with chapter. . . Six?**

**luvmusic87: Yeah. . . sorry about the long wait. Here ya' go!**

**wingyan1320: Well you and me both. **

**you-and-I-we-have-the-stars: Honey, don't you dare for a second wonder if you're a horrible person for giving constructive criticism! That's part of the reason why I publish stories in the first place! I love you as a reviewer for that AND because you never stop guessing! Thanks so much for the help and advice! I'll be sure to watch out for inconsistency this chapter. **

**Last note: I noticed at the end of the last chapter, I said the demon got Alec on his "Shoulder neck". I don't even know what the hell that means so let's just pretend it was just the shoulder, okay?**

As he effortlessly sprinted down the street, Jace noticed the horrible feeling in his chest rise. Due to the two of them being _Parabatai_, they could always sense when the other was in any type of danger.

He had that feeling now.

Another perk to being someone's _Parabatai, _is always being able to sense when they are around. Jace could tell Alec was close by even before he heard the loud crash coming from the alley in front of him. Even so, when he heard the loud noise, followed by Alec's phone ringing and a cry out in pain, he felt completely taken off guard.

He wanted to jump in the alley and kill the damn thing right then-and-there, but he knew he had to prepare himself. He wished Clary and Isabelle weren't so far behind, but unfortunately, they were and he knew he couldn't rely on their help at that moment.

He pulled out a seraph blade and whispered it's name so that it would glow in power. When he was ready, he ran for the entrance of the alley.

His felt as though his blood froze.

The demon was standing over Alec who had blood spurting out from a wound on his shoulder. Miracously, he still seemed to be conscious, though it didn't last long.

Jace could have sworn his _Parabatai _whispered the name of his former lover before darkness finally overcame him.

Jace stood frozen, only for a second. The demon clearly wanted to take advantage of it's victim no longer being awake. But before it had time to strike down once again, Jace was there, standing over his brother, defending him against the demon.

The demon was no longer concerned about Alec. Jace had managed recieve it's full attention. It charged at him, but Jace was much more swift and easily dodged the blow. He jumped up with his blade and tried to stab it through the chest, but it too knew how to avoid an attack and moved out of the way, only receiving a small cut along it's abdomen.

He landed on the ground gracefully on both two feet and was preparing to strike again when a loud crack sounded through the air. Going against all of his training, Jace looked away from the enemy to see what had made that noise.

In front of Clary and Isabelle stood Magnus, blue sparks shooting from his fingertips.

* * *

Demarkus was waiting patiently in his living room, waiting for his new boyfriend to knock on the door. His phone call with Alec had been nearly an hour ago, he should have been at his appartment by now. He worried himself farther by watching the clock as the three hands ticked away. Seconds. . . Minutes. . . Almost an hour. . .

He was so tempted to call Alec to check up on him, but he was worried that would make him look too paranoid and he didn't want Alec to find him annoying.

Demarkus couldn't help but wonder if he had been stood-up. Alec didn't seem like the guy to do such a thing, but then again, the Shadowhunter seemed to always be full of surprises.

_Stop it, Demarkus, _he silently scolded himself. _Quit jumping to conclusions. You are not getting stood-up. _The more he thought about it, the more sure he became. But if Alec didn't ditch out on him, then where the hell was he? Demarkus bit his lip and stared at his phone. He really should call just to make sure Alec was all right, but what if he got annoyed? What if the action made him seem to clingy? His relationship with Alec had only just begun and the two of them had already seemed to hit quite a few rough spots; he didn't want to risk anything.

So he decided not to call.

* * *

"It's not as bad as it could be," Magnus assured the three Shadowhunters who were looking down at Alec anxiously. He meant it, too. The wound wasn't even as the first one; the one that brought the two of them together. . .

_Focus! _Magnus quitely ordered himself. Now was certainly not the time to worry about his own problems.

"That doesn't tell us anything," Jace said. His usual tone of sarcasm and boredom was deeply covered by the concern for his _Parabatai._

"I'll be able to help him," Magnus told Jace.

"Let's get him to the Institute," Clary suggested.

Magnus shook his head. "My apartment is closer."

"How much?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus looked at Alec's sister in confusion. "What?"

"Your payment?" she reminded him as though it were obvious.

Magnus just stared at her, feeling confused until he remembered. . .

_I'm tired of being their pet warlock_. . .

Magnus remembered so well, standing there with Alec. He shook himself, trying to get rid of the memory because there were more important matters at hand. When he came back to reality, the three Nephilim were staring at him, clearly waiting for his answer.

"Just forget about it," he whispered, looking down at Alec. "Please."

* * *

An hour and ten minutes have gone by. Demarkus still sat on his couch, staring at the clock, his worry growing with each tick of the second hand.

_This is ridiculous_, Demarkus thought. _You're being ridiculous. _

Still, he looked at his phone with temptation. Alec wasn't going to get upset if he called him as long as he didn't overwhelm him. He would make one call, one. He reached for the phone. . .

He stopped, his hand hovering as his phone began to ring. He checked the caller I.D. and saw that it was Alec calling. He quickly answered, not even allowing it to make it to the second ring.

"Alec? I was just about to call you! Thank goodness you're all right, I was so worried. . ."

"Demarkus," a very hesitant and jaded voice was on the other end, and it wasn't Alec. "It's Jace."

"Jace?" Demarkus asked. "Wh-" he stopped, unable to finish. The worry he was feeling earlier felt like nothing compared to how he was feeling now.

"Demarkus, it's Alec," Jace whispered on the other end.

Demarkus closed his eyes, not wanting to hear anymore, but he kept his ear to the phone anyway.

"There was a demon. . ."

"Oh, God!" Demarkus exclaimed. "Is he all right?"

"Magnus says it's not as bad as it could be," Jace informed him.

"And that means?"

"Apparently it means he should be able to help Alec."

Demarkus felt slightly more at ease with this, until it he processed what Jace had just said. "Wait? Magnus?"

"Yes, Demarkus," Jace said, sounding annoyed. "He is the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Demarkus didn't consider himself the jealous type, and he knew that Magnus being there would save his boyfriends life, but. . .

He didn't have time to finish his thoughts because Jace snapped him out of his thoughts. "Demarkus you can either get over this and come to Magnus Bane's appartment, or you can stay at your place feeling sorry for yourself because your boyfriend is getting _healed _by his ex."

"I'll be there," Demarkus said quickly, not even having to think about it.

"You know where it is?"

"Not a Downworlder who doesn't."

**Sorry it's short, but it's not as short as the last two seem to have been. I know five was quite short. Also, once again let me offer my sincere apologies for this being weeks over-due. **


	7. Teamwork

**Wingyan1320: Aww! You think I'm adorable! And there will be some conversations, my friend, whether it's in this chapter or not, I have NO idea. I don't plan that far ahead. **

**Laced: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**you-and-I-we-have -the-stars: Glad you are still guessing! Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Bad news: I am under so much stress right now. My heart and lungs aren't doing all that great. I almost completely fainted during P.E. yesterday, so I might have to have heart surgery. I don't even know how to deal with it right now. I've also been feeling quite depressed lately, and I truly apologize if my jaded mood reflects on my writing. **

**Enjoy the next chapter! **

Everything seemed to be happening all to quickly for Magnus as he stood over Alec's still form. The entire situation was just too painful because it brought back the memories of the first time Alec had been injured by a demon and how Magnus was so determined to be the one to bring him back to full health. At the time they were not dating, and once Magnus got the message from the head of the Institute that Alec Lightwood had been injured, he was eager to take the opportunity of getting to know those beautiful blue eyes better. The very idea of being in such a similar situation with he and Alec no longer being together was just too surreal.

And then there was the fact that that Alec was laying in the bed that the two of them would sleep together in. Magnus had always been the first to wake up while they were dating. He loved that though because of the warm feeling that would surge through his chest every time he would wake up next to his lover. Alec truly was beautiful while he slept, espeically with the morning sun falling down upon his black hair. . .

"Magnus." His head snapped up from Alec and he met the worried eyes of his sister, Isabelle. The unasked question hung through the air:

"He'll be fine," he assured her. "It's not as bad as last time."

"You keep saying that," Jace said, stepping into the room. He had just gotten off the phone with Alec's _current _boyfriend, Demarkus.

"It's not as bad as last time," Magnus repeated. "But it's not something the runes of the Nephilim would be able to heal, either.

"Demarkus is on his way," Jace announced to everyone. "He said he would be here."

"He knows the way?" Isabelle asked.

"Every Downworlder does," Magnus answered for her. He rolled up his sleeves and put his hand to Alec's body. "The poison is moving much slower than last time; this really shouldn't be too difficult."

"When will you need us to leave?" Isabelle asked him, reminding Magnus that she was the only one present during Alec's previous healing, so she was the only one who knew what needed to be done.

"I know what's-his-face will want to see him before I clear you all out," Magnus answered without looking up from Alec.

"Demarkus?" Clary reminded him.

"That's what I said."

"Do I detect some bitterness?" Jace asked with ammusement. "That's something else you and Demarkus seem to have in common."

"The other being Alec?" Magnus asked with a scoff.

"Alec's eyes," Jace corrected. "I don't understand why you two seem to have an obsession with them."

"His temperature is getting higher," Magnus informed the room. "I can bring it down by magick, but in the mean time I need someone to wet a cloth with cold water."

Isabelle seemed to jump at the opportunity to be able to do something and ran out of the bedroom.

"What else can we do?" Clary asked.

"Not much," Magnus admitted. "I am going to start working on getting his temperature down. Since the poison is moving so slowly, it's not my major priority. I could do nothing for an entire day before it became an issue. His fever though, all ready is."

As if on cue, Isabelle ran into the room with the cold cloth that was still dripping. She handed it to Magnus who spread it accross Alec's forehead. He then put both hands on each side of his head and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle asked.

"I already told you - I need to bring down his fever. Now everyone, shut up!"

The room fell silent and Magnus continued to focus on the task at hand. Reducing temperature was child's play but it still took magick, and magick still took concentration.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Damn!" Magnus said. "Could somebody please go talk to Demarkus. I'm almost finished here and he would just be a distraction."

Isabelle was hesitant to leave her brother's side, but she did know him the best out of her and Jace, so she agreed she should do so.

* * *

Demarkus knocked on Magnus Bane's door without being able to comprehend the fact that he was _knocking on Magnus Bane's door! _Not only was this the ex-lover of Alec Lightwood, but this was Magnus Bane: High Warlock of Brooklyn! He had been to only one of the warlock's common thrown parties, and even there hadn't spoken to him personally. Downworlders rarely did. Despite Magnus Bane actually being exceedingly attractive, Demarkus himself would never even want to makek the attempt of going out with him. Something about the warlock spelled years of both love and loss and it was usually difficult to have a romantic relationship with anyone like that. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that had kept Magnus Bane and Alec together.

The door swung open revealing Alec's sister Isabelle. She was the type to keep herself looking attractive, no matter what, so when he saw her hair plastered to her face in a sweaty mess and her makeup smeared, he became worried.

"Demarkus," she greeted. She didn't sound too upset.

"How is he?" Demarkus demanded, getting straight to the point.

"He'll be fine," she assured him. "Magnus says that-"

"It's not as bad as it could be?" Demarkus finished for her. "Yeah, I heard."

"Thank you for coming, Demarkus," Isabelle surprised him by saying. "I know this is probably a little. . ."

"It's totally awkward," Demarkus interrupted. "But I love Alec and-"

Demarkus didn't finish what he was saying because Magnus appeared beside Isabelle in the doorway. "His fever is down," he informed Isabelle who nodded and sighed with relief. Magnus' attention was then on Demarkus. "You probably want to see him."

He didn't speak as though it were a question, but Demarkus nodded anyway. "Yes."

Magnus nodded and stepped aside and Demarkus hesitantly stepped inside the High Warlock's house.

"Follow me," Magnus instructed and Demarkus did so, Isabelle right behind them.

Demarkus personally had never met anyone who had been poisoned by a demon, let alone someone he loved, so when he saw Alec laying on the bed, pale and sick looking, he felt as though he was about to pass out.

"It looks worse than it really is," Magnus informed him gently. He looked into the eyes of the older warlock and did not see sympathy, but empathy.

And that's when Demarkus knew.

Magnus may have broken-up with the Shadowhunter, but he still loved him.

It didn't bother him. He thought it should, but it didn't. He could name one-hundred people who still had feelings for their ex-lovers. It made him wonder what had really happened between the two of them. Alec had refused to talk about it, but maybe Magnus would. He wanted to ask, but looking back down at his boyfriend reminded him that this was certainly not the time for that.

"I need to start getting the poison out of him," Magnus told everyone in the room, reminding Demarkus that there were actually other people _in the room_.

"Should we leave?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus nodded. "Yes, please, everyone go." Demarkus started to follow the other's out until Magnus spoke up again. "Everyone except Demarkus."

Demarkus looked up. "What. . ."

"I'm exhausted," Magnus admitted. "Not only have I been lately, but I just brought his fever down magickly and removing poison from someone takes so much out of me."

"So what can I do to help?" Demarkus asked.

"You're a warlock too," Magnus began. "So if you and I connected, you could channel some of your magick energy to me."

"Isn't that a process usually done by. . ."

"Yes, lovers often give each other energy, but this is a process many warlock healers use on severe cases. This isn't so much a severe case, but I really don't know how long I would be able to the spell without fainting."

Demarkus nodded. "I'll do my best."

Magnus nodded and began to work on Alec. He pressed his hand to wound, making Demarkus flinch in sympathy, glad Alec was unconscious and would not be able to feel any of this. As Magnus kept his hand on the wound, red and blue sparks flew out of his hands, a sign that the magick was doing it's job and removing the poison from Alec's body.

It wasn't long before Magnus swayed and Demarkus put a hand on the older warlock's shoulder to steady him. He knew that was a sign that he needed to do his own job. He too closed his eyes and focused on giving energy to Magnus. It must have worked because the High Warlock seemed more steady on his feet. Demarkus released his hold on Magnus' shoulder and stepped back, allowing him to finish what needed to be done.

Moments later, Magnus stepped back.

"Do you need more help?" Demarkus asked.

Magnus shook his head and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "No. It's done."

Demarkus took a long look at Alec and noticed he was beginning to look more healthy already. "Thank you!"

Magnus didn't say anything as he sat in a nearby chair.

"Do you want me to leave?" Demarkus asked him.

Magnus looked at him in confusion. "Why would you need to leave?"

Demarkus shrugged, feeling awkward. "Well. . . I. . . Uh. . ."

"He will wake up soon and he will want to see you, you know that."

Demarkus certainly _hoped _Alec wanted to see him when he woke up, but he didn't necessarily _know_ for sure that he did.

"He loves you and that's something you need to realize." Demarkus looked up from Alec in surprise and met Magnus' cat-like eyes.

"And you love him." Demarkus wanted to slap himself for saying it, but he couldn't help it.

Magnus shrugged. "Yeah. I do. Does anyone ever pick themselves right back up after ending a relationship?"

Demarkus shook his head. "I guess not."

"I may have broken-up with Alec and found someone new, but that doesn't mean I don't have feeling for him."

"Then why did you do it?" Demarkus couldn't help but ask. "I'm sorry, I know it's really none of my business, but I can't help but wonder."

Magnus shrugged. "We had our differences. The fact that I am going to live forever and Alec. . .isn't, got between us."

There seemed to be more to the story than that, but Magnus didn't look as though he wanted to go any farther into detail and Demarkus didn't want to push it.

The two stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence until they heard shifting coming from the bed. Demarkus and Magnus both quickly glanced over, waiting in silence for something else to happen.

Alec coughed softly and Demarkus ran over to the side of the bed and stood over it. Alec's eyes fluttered open and he sighed in relief when he saw the blue wonders.

"'Markus?" Alec asked.

Demarkus took his hand and kissed it. "Hey! Glad to see you're awake."

"By the Angel, I feel like hell," Alec groaned.

Demarkus smiled and kissed his boyfriend's hand again. "I know," he said softly. "But you'll be back on your feet and out of here in no time."

"Were is 'here'"? Alec asked.

"My place," Magnus spoke up and headed toward the other side of the bed. Demarkus noticed he looked steadier on his feet.

"Oh." Alec looked around and Demarkus could tell how familiar he was with the bedroom.

"I removed the poison from you," Magnus told him.

"Again?" Alec asked with a slight smile.

"Again?" Demarkus repeated. "How many times do you get poisoned by demons?"

"Oh all the time." The voice belonged to Jace and the three of them looked at the blonde Shadowhunter. "It's sort of what he likes to do for fun." He approached the bed and Demarkus caught the look of relief on the _Parabatai's _face. Demarkus wasn't an expert, but he knew enough about the Nephilim to know that _Parabatai's _were extremely protective over one-another and it was an entirely unbreakable bond.

"Jace. . ." Magnus began.

"I didn't interupt this little awkward thing the three of you have going on for no reason," Jace said. "There's someone in your living room, Magnus who refused to leave until he saw you."

"Who?" Magnus asked.

"His name is Jakobe."

**Well golly-gosh that's awkward! Hope you liked it! I made this one nearly twice as long as the previous because I might not be able to update in a while with everything going on. **

**Oh! And next chapter is going to be the last one. I've known how I want to end it for a while now so . . . Yeah. **


	8. The Search for an Ending

**AN: Last chapter, guys! This is actually really weird for me because I've been on this story for months. Every time I finish a long story, I feel as though I am watching my own eighteen year-old child grow up and move on with their lives. Thank you so much to those to stuck with it. I still have people who have reviewed from chapter one all the way up to the seven and that really does mean so much to me. Thanks to everyone who added this to their favorites as well! Part of the reason I love writing so much is because I love giving people something to enjoy!**

**wingyan1320: Thanks, honey! Take care of yourself as well. I really hope you enjoy this last chapter. **

**HappyEnchilada: So great hearing from you once again! Glad you appreciated the updates. **

**Dark Phoenix Rising: I love that username to death by the way! I guess you will find out what happens. **

"You've got to be kidding me," Magnus muttered under his breath.

"What's he doing here?" Demarkus demanded, looking at Magnus.

Magnus gave him a weird look. "He's my boyfriend."

Simultenously, Alec and Demarkus yelled, "what?"

Magnus looked at both of them. "How do you know him?"

"Well, I don't personally," Alec began. "But Demarkus. . ."

"He's my ex," Demarkus finished in a rush. "I went out with him before I went out with Alec.

Magnus suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Well that's a bit. . ."

"Yeah," Jace spoke up. "I'm leaving. I should probably tell him-"

"What is going on here?" A voice asked, stepping into the room. Demarkus knew the voice before he had to look, but he did anyway. His eyes met with his ex-boyfriend Jakobe's.

It was silent for the longest time, everyone clearly unsure of what to say or do. Jace was the one who broke the awkward silence. "Wow. This is definately a little bit more than uncomfortable."

"Jace, out," Magnus ordered.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He opened the door and stepped out of the room. "Just try not to kill each other in there, please." The door then shut behind him, leaving the other four alone.

"Jakobe," Magnus sighed. "Now is not really a great time."

"I came to see my boyfriend," Jakobe said. "I didn't expect to run into my ex while I was at it." He looked at Demarkus, and Demarkus could tell he was more than uncomfortable with the situation as well.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again," Demarkus found himself saying. "Not after you broke up with me _over the phone._

"I can explain," Jakobe said.

"Please do."

Jakobe drew in a breath. "Fine, but only if we can go somewhere else to talk."

"Fine," Demarkus agreed. He then followed Jakobe out of the room, leaving Magnus and Alec alone.

* * *

Alec looked at Magnus as soon as the other two warlocks left. "Well that was. . ."

"Yeah," Magnus finished for him.

"I appreciate you helping me," Alec told him sincerely.

"You are acting as though you expected me not to," Magnus said. "As though you expected me to just allow you to die."

"I didn't mean it like that," Alec said.

Magnus sighed and bent his head down. "I know, I'm sorry. Today has just been a bit stressful for me. Getting energy from my _previous _boyfriend's _current _boyfriend was awkward, and then out of nowhere Jakobe shows up and somehow manages to make the entire seen that much more strange."

"Demarkus gave you energy?" Alec asked surprised.

Magnus shrugged. "You weren't in that bad of shape and it didn't take long to flush the poison from your body, but I've just been feeling exhausted lately. In fact, I've been exhausted since. . ."

"Since you and I broke-up," Alec whispered.

Magnus nodded, although it wasn't a question. Alec looked into his cat eyes, but Magnus looked away, apparently not able to hold the gaze.

"I'm sorry," Alec whispered. "I know you're probably sick of me saying that, but I really am. After you broke up with me, I was only concerned about how _I _felt. I never noticed that you were upset too." He sighed. "You know I'm not really good with words, Magnus, but what I did to you was unforgivable, and I just want you to know that I will spend forever regretting what I did to you, no matter who I'm with."

Magnus met his eyes again, this time his gaze being able to lock onto Alec's. "Me too."

* * *

Demarkus stepped out into the livng room with Jakobe until he saw the other three Nephilim watching. "Outside?" he suggested to Jakobe, who nodded in agreement.

Once outside, Demarkus folded his arms across his chest and stared at Jakobe. "Start talking." He failed at sounding demanding and mean, but it still seemed to work on Jakobe. . . Just like always.

"All right, all right," Jakobe said. "You always were adorable when you tried to take control.

A slight smile appeared over Demarkus' face, but he quickly pressed his lips together to hide it. "So explain yourself."

Jakobe sighed and took Demarkus' hand. Demarkus was surprised with how familiar it was and how safe Jakobe's hand still made him feel. "Look, 'Markus," Jakobe began. "You know I would never want to hurt you. In fact, I would rather get torn apart from the inside to see the pain in your eyes that was caused by me. It's just. . ."

"Just what?" Demarkus pushed him. "Why did you do it?"

"Elysia," Jakobe said.

"What?" Demarkus asked. "What does my sister have to do with anything?"

Jakobe sighed. "She told me your secret, 'Markus," he said softly.

Markus pulled away from Jakobe's hand and turned away from him. He ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe this," he whispered.

"So it's true?" Jakobe demanded. "It's really true?"

Demarkus looked at him. "Of course it is!" he yelled.

Jakobe looked both surprised and devestated at the same time. "So. . . you really want to make yourself mortal?"

* * *

"I knew that dating a mortal would end tragically for me," Magnus groaned. "Maybe I just loved how poetic the entire situation was."

"It's not your fault," Alec said. "It's mine. I was the one who actually thought about making you mortal. It wasn't my place, Magnus."

"You're right, it wasn't." Magnus sighed and walked over to where Alec was sitting up in the bed. He was so glad he looked so much better. "But like I said before, part of me doesn't blame you, Alexander. After all, there's nothing more romantic than growing old and dying with the one you are truly in love with." He took Alec's hand and kissed it. "And if I were to do so with anyone, I would want it to be with you."

"But. . ." Alec trailed off. Oh, that Shadowhunter knew him all too well.

"But," Magnus sighed. "I don't know if I want to become mortal yet. Not in this lifetime. I may be several hundred years-old, but for a warlock, that's not much. I've seen things in the past, things you wouldn't even be able to dream of, and I want to be able to see the future." He looked into the beautiful eyes of Alexander Lightwood. "I'm not ready to start growing old yet, Alec. I'm sorry."

* * *

"Yes, I want to be mortal!" Demarkus cried. "I am only 108 and I am already feeling the burden of immortality. The very thought of feeling like this for centuries and centuries makes me want to fry my own brain with magick."

"That's what I thought," Jakobe said sadly. "That's why I broke up with you. I know there were so many better ways to do so, but after I found out from your sister that you already wanted the spell for mortality, I just knew that you and I were not going to be able to work. I love you, 'Markus, and I always will, but I myself am not that old. There's still so much to see and so much to do, and I'm not ready to grow old yet."

Demarkus sighed. "I know," he whispered. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't handle the burden of immortality with you."

"So you really are going to make yourself mortal?" Jakobe asked.

"Once it's possible for me, yes."

Jakobe sighed. "I wish this could have ended better for us, 'Markus. I loved the idea of eternity with you."

"If I were to live for eternal love, I would do so with you, Jakobe," Demarkus promised. "I will never stop loving you, even as I grow old with someone else."

"Is that someone else the Shadowhunter in there?" Jakobe asked.

Demarkus smiled. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

As he and Jakobe entered the house, Demarkus thought back to what Magnus had told him earlier.

_The fact that I'm going to live forever, and Alec. . . isn't, got between us. _

So Magnus apparently didn't want to grow old, either. Demarkus was relieved because maybe that meant he and Jakobe could live a happy life together. Jakobe did deserve a happy life, and Magnus seemed like a nice guy.

Speaking of Magnus, he exited the bedroom and looked at Demarkus. "He's all yours." The tone of voice he used while saying that indicated he was talking about something big.

Demarkus smiled. "Thank you, Magnus Bane," he said sincerely. "For everything."

Magnus shrugged. "Everyone seems to expect that I would have just allowed him to die. Honestly, he wasn't _that _bad while we were dating.

Demarkus smiled and entered the bedroom to see Alec sitting up wating for him.

"Hey," Alec greeted.

"Hey, yourself," Demarkus said. He took a seat next to the bed and smiled. "I'm so glad you're all right. When I got the call from Jace, I was so worried. I've never had anyone I was in love with get hurt before."

Alec shrugged. "You might have to get used to it with me. That is, if you plan on sticking around."

"Of course!" Demarkus exclaimed.

"So you and Jakobe talked it out?" Alec asked.

"He's not such an ass after all," Demarkus sighed. "We just had our. . . differences."

"That's what happened between Magnus and I," Alec explained.

"Yeah, I know," Demarkus told him. "And you don't have to worry about that with me." Alec looked confused, so Demarkus continued. "The reason Jakobe broke-up with me was because he found out my secret."

"What's your secret?" Alec asked.

"That I don't want to be immortal."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "You. . . don't?"

Demarkus shook his head. "Immortality is such a burden - one I can't carry."

Alec smiled. "Wow, I never thought I would hear a warlock say that."

Demarkus shrugged. "And I want to grow old with a dark-haired, blue-eyed Shadowhunter."

Alec smiled. "That better be me."

"Who else?" Demarkus leaned in and kissed Alec softly on the lips. For the first time, he didn't feel the lips of Jakobe.

* * *

When Demarkus kissed him, part of Alec was worried that memories of Magnus would crash over him like usual.

Only, that didn't happen.

For the first time when he kissed Demarkus, he felt _Demarkus. _

And Demarkus felt good.

"I love you, Alec," Demarkus said.

"I love you, too," Alec whispered, surprising himself. But once he said it, it felt. . . right. As though his lips were made to say those words to Demarkus.

"I hope Jakobe and Magus are doing good," Demarkus said. "I really want Jakobe to be happy."

"I want the same for Magnus," Alec whispered.

On cue, both warlocks mentioned walk through the door. "Sorry to interupt," Magnus said. "But as High Warlock, I do need to check on my patient."

There was something about Magnus' cat-like eyes that seemed much more alive, and even though Alec didn't know him well, he noticed the same look in Jakobe.

They were all going to be just fine.

**Ohmygoodness I can't believe this is done. So, many of you were probably hoping for it to go the other way, but I've known who Alec was going to end up with since chapter 2! Maybe even before that. So, yeah! That's about it. . . **

**YOU HAVE NOT HEARD THE LAST FROM ME! I have so many more ideas for stories, and not just for The Mortal Instruments. I got some more for Cassandra Clare's other series The Infernal Devices AND many other fandoms. The one I am going to start next will be for Glee, but that will just be a long one-shot. **

**I AM MOST CERTAINLY TAKING REQUESTS! SO IF YOU WANT A CERTAIN TYPE OF STORY WRITTEN FOR ANY FANDOM, I WILL DO IT! (As long as I am familiar with the fandom of course). THERE ARE SEVERAL THAT I AM A PART OF LISTED ON MY PROFILE! Also, check my list of favorite stories. There aren't all that many because I only favorite a story if I REALLY enjoyed it. **

**So have fun and thanks for sticking with the story until the very end. **

**~MidnightMoonGlow**


End file.
